


We’ll stay together, even if the world wants to keep us apart

by RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, After the election, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Platonic Soulmates, They are honestly close enough to be brothers, They’re best friends your honor, Tommy is clingy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms/pseuds/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms
Summary: Tommy knew it was weird. Weird to be spying, weird to be watching the destruction of his nation, his home. And it was extremely weird to be watching his best friend, specifically. How could he not though? Tubbo looked like shit, for lack of a better word.The days after the election weren’t treating any of them well.(Disclaimer: if I find out that any of the content creators mentioned in this fic are uncomfortable with it, I will take this down. This is in no way a ship because that is weirdchamp in more ways than one.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	We’ll stay together, even if the world wants to keep us apart

Tommy knew it was weird. Weird to be spying, weird to be watching the destruction of his nation, his home. And it was extremely weird to be watching his best friend, specifically. How could he not though? Tubbo looked like shit, for lack of a better word. His brown hair was disheveled, and his suit looked like it was thrown on in the laziest way possible, almost like he had slept in it, but Tommy knew that Tubbo hadn’t slept, not with the dark circles pooling under his friend’s lackluster blue eyes that had once been so full of joy. 

If that wasn’t enough to make Tommy worry, what really hurt was how sad and destroyed Tubbo looked. He could notice this from a hiding place, crouched down in the woods behind the changing L’Manberg. His friend’s childish innocence seemed to fade away with every back-breaking swing of his pickaxe at the blackstone wall. It hurt enough to be forcibly separated from his best friend, but it crushed him to know just how badly Tubbo was faring after the election results. And Tommy thought he had it bad! 

Sure, being exiled was definitely not fun, especially when the only times he could see his friends, his family, were either when Schlatt wasn’t keeping a watchful eye on his new subjects and cabinet members, or Tommy was here. Watching them from afar. His anger grew for Schlatt with each passing day. He had gotten over the initial shock of being kicked out of his home, but with Schlatt making the people he loved most do his dirty work, he couldn’t help but be infuriated.

Tommy was thrown from his thoughts by Wilbur calling out for him from a distance, from Pogtopia it seemed, even though he knew that it would have been likely too far away to hear if he had called him from the ravine. It could have just been his imagination or the wind, but he decided to heed its call anyway. He huffed, dropping some of his anger for the moment as he hiked up his hood and got up from his crouched position, heading back to the ravine. The only thing keeping him going was the hope that Tubbo would show up sooner or later. The hope that he’d be able to slip away from Schlatt’s watchful eye to come visit him. 

The blond trudged on with that thought at the forefront of his mind as he dug out the dirt to get into Pogtopia’s entrance, placing it back before he headed down the stairs into the cold ravine. Luckily, the place was getting more and more homey everyday, thanks to Wilbur’s amazing architecture skills, but it would never be home. It would never be what L’Manberg was to him. 

He reached the bottom of the staircase and sat next to a blazing furnace. He looked into it and saw steak cooking inside. At least they’d have a good meal. Tommy let out a sigh as he slumped back against the warm stone, finding comfort in it. 

At that moment, Wilbur came out of the enchantment room quickly, and he started speaking worried and fast. Tommy blinked, trying to focus on what his brother figure was saying to him.

“Tommy where on earth were you?! You worried me sick! What if Schlatt had caught you? What if you died?! I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened,” Wilbur rushed out in a long breath as he bent down next to Tommy and examined the smaller, looking for any wounds or injuries that might have been an indication that he was seen. After he deemed not to find any, the brunet let out a relieved sigh and sat down next to Tommy.

“‘M sorry Will. I was checking on Tubbo, yknow? He’s not doing too well these days. I really miss him, man. I really do,” Tommy gave a shaky sigh as he buried his face in his hands. He’s not going to cry. Tommy Innit is a big man, he doesn’t cry. 

Wilbur noticed this and he sighed, placing a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder and managing a small smile as he rubbed his brother’s shoulder and back. “I know, Tommy. He’s your Tubbo, after all. You guys are inseparable... I’m sure you’re both just having withdrawals,” he informed Tommy. “But, hey, don’t worry. He’ll be here sooner or later. As soon as he gets away from Schlatt, you know he won’t hesitate to run straight here,” he managed a bittersweet chuckle, before suddenly getting serious. “You can’t do that, though, Tommy. You can’t just run out. L’Manberg’s not safe anymore. Schlatt and his little minions are all over L’Manberg and Dream SMP right now, and you know as well as I do that they won’t hesitate to kill you on sight.”

Tommy sighed. “I know, Will! I know!” He broke away from the slight embrace and stood up, some of the anger surging back in, but he couldn’t be mad at Wilbur. He was only trying to look out for him. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time,” his voice trembled. “I’m going to go get some air, okay?” He told him, not even waiting for an answer before he went back up the stairs and out of the ravine, opting to sitting on top of the hidden entrance, picking at grass underneath his fingers.

From below, Tommy could faintly hear Wilbur calling out for him, but he eventually stopped, leaving the blond in silence. The older knew all too well that there was no stopping a determined Tommy. No matter how hard he tried. Wilbur just hoped that no trouble would come Tommy’s way in a time like this. They already had enough problems to deal with as it was.

~•~

Finally. Finally, Schlatt had finished giving orders for the day and had retired to the White House, leaving the citizens of L’manberg and his cabinet members to move as they pleased. Tubbo stretched with a small yawn as a bit of a smile creeped up on his face. 

Sure, this had been excruciating work, and Tubbo was exhausted, but he still had a sprite of energy. He was free! Not for long, but he was free. And, just as Wilbur predicted, the first place Tubbo ran to, with this little bit of freedom, was Pogtopia. 

His body ached and he was sure his legs would give out on him any second, but he ran. He ran and ran and ran all the way to the ravine that was positioned deep in the words behind L’Manberg. As much as Schlatt would call the place Manberg, whenever Schlatt wasn’t around, Tubbo would call it L’Manberg, as he always knew it to be. He couldn’t bear to rid of its old name. 

Tubbo stopped in front of the hidden entrance, doubled over coughing and catching his breath. The commotion caught Tommy’s attention as he heard the pounding footsteps and he was stood, prepared for a worse-case scenario with his sword out in front of him. However, when he noticed that it was only Tubbo, he sighed in relief and lowered the sword, sheathing it at his side. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked, running up to his friend and engulfing him automatically in a bone-crushing hug. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” He asked, scanning Tubbo’s form worriedly.

“Schlatt retired for the day, so I was able to get here. And don’t worry, I’m fine now,” Tubbo laughed lightly, hugging his friend back and leaning his head on his shoulder. He tried to stifle a yawn, but it fought its way out into the open. 

“You look like shit, Tubbo,” Tommy observed bluntly, causing the smaller to laugh again, harder this time. “Cmon, let’s go inside. You need rest and god knows what else,” he pulled away, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and pulling him into the ravine entrance. 

“Okay, okay! I’m coming Tommy, I’m coming. Slow down,” Tubbo laughed as he let his friend pull him along into the main part of Pogtopia and down the stairs. The smaller glanced around at the slowly transforming ravine system as Tommy grabbed some steak out of the furnace and a water bottle from one of the chests before bringing him to a small room that didn’t look much better than a hole in the wall with a bed in the corner.

“I know it’s not much, but I haven’t had much time to make it more comforting yet. It’s only really been maybe a day and a half or so? I don’t really know. It’s hard to tell when you can’t see the sunlight from down here,” Tommy thought aloud as he plopped down on the mattress, patting the area next to him for Tubbo to sit, which he did and leaned against Tommy’s shoulder. 

“It’s completely fine. I can’t say I can really relate too much, but with the non-stop work Schlatt has been making us do... the days just seem to blur together, especially since this is the first break I’ve gotten since you and Will were exiled,” Tubbo admitted, looking down as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“What. The. Fuck?!” Tommy exclaimed suddenly. “No wonder you look so tired!”

“I’m also quite hungry,” Tubbo added, laughing sheepishly. 

“Eat then. I grabbed this for you. Wilbur might question where his steak has gone, but you need it more than him. Also got you some water,” Tommy stated, handing his friend the food and bottle of water. What the blond didn’t expect was for Tubbo to suddenly hug him tightly, his arms wrapped around his friend in a thankful embrace.

“Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate it,” Tubbo smiled as he pulled back from the hug. “Sorry, by the way. That was sudden,” he laughed and started to chew on the steak and down the water bottle. He hadn’t realized how dehydrated and hungry he had been. 

Tommy shook his head and ruffled Tubbo’s messy hair, with a laugh, causing the smaller to groan slightly and glare at his friend with a tinge of annoyance. “Don’t mention it, Tubbo. I’m here for you, Big T,” he said, smiling fondly as he used the nickname. It seemed like old times again: no Schlatt, no separation, just the two of them goofing off together with no repercussions. “And hey, we’re best friends. No... we’re brothers. You can hug me anytime.”

“Thanks Big T. I may just have to take up on that one, fair warning. And yeah.. brothers, I like the sound of that!” Tubbo replied and gave another yawn as he finished the food and placed the empty bottle on the ground next to the bed. “Is it really okay for me to sleep here? I mean: it is your bed after all and we run the risk of Schlatt coming out in the early morning to look for me...” Tubbo mentioned, a bit on edge.

“Eh, it’s a risk I’m willing to take. And, you should know that I’d never mind you taking over my bed. Even if you spread out like a fuckin’ starfish and completely hogged it, honestly, I wouldn’t even mind,” Tommy shrugged with a laugh, Tubbo following suit with his own tired laugh that soon got caught off with a yawn.

“Well okay then, if you’re sure. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Tubbo laughed, scooting back on the bed.

“Oh just lay down already, asshole,” Tommy said and pushed Tubbo’s chest lightly, urging him to lay down as they shared another laugh. 

“I’m laying! I’m laying!” Tubbo yelled in defense as he laid on the bed and curled up in Tommy’s covers. “‘Night Tommy,” he slurred as he let sleep take him.

“Goodnight, Tubbo,” Tommy smiled fondly and patted the smaller’s head, sitting on the bed, zoning off, and occasionally glancing at the rising and falling of Tubbo’s chest as he slept, before Tommy, too, succumbed to his exhaustion, laying down on the opposite side of Tubbo.

~•~

When morning came, Tubbo was the first to wake up. He could never really sleep very long, even if he had been exhausted just the night before. His incessant giggling caused Tommy to wake up with a groan. 

“What?” The blond asked with a tinge of sleepy annoyance as he took into account what was happening.

“‘What’ yourself, Mr. Clingyinnit,” Tubbo laughed, pointing at the situation that was playing out. Tommy was about to ask what was going on again when he noticed it. Sometime in his sleep, he had wrapped his arms around Tubbo in a hug or cuddle kind of position. Cursing under his breath, Tommy pulled away and huffed.

“Oh shut up,” Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes as Tubbo burst out into a fit of laughter. “I can’t control what happens when I’m asleep!” The blond defended himself. “It’s usually a pillow, though...” he trailed off.

“It’s fine, Tommy,” Tubbo smiled as he came down from his laughing fit. “You know I don’t mind. I’m just messing with you. ”

“Thanks, big man, but it’s too fuckin’ early for this shit,” Tommy laughed tiredly, grabbing a pillow and gently  
socking Tubbo in the face with it, causing the smaller to let out an ‘oof’ and small snicker in response. “Let’s go back to sleep,” he huffed and got himself comfortable, hugging Tubbo again.

“Clingy,” Tubbo commented, poking at his friend’s forehead.

“Quiet, you,” Tommy bit back, but only proved Tubbo’s point by hugging him tighter. This made the small brunet laugh and hug his friend back just as tightly as they slowly started to fall asleep again. 

Wilbur and Schlatt may have been mad that they were missing their right hand men, but it didn’t matter. Tommy and Tubbo had theirs, and that was all that mattered to them on this lazy morning in Pogtopia.


End file.
